The Switch, The Shock, The Scare
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: Humor/drama/horror: Kagome unknowingly transfers Inuyasha and Sesshomaru through time in an attempt to make them nicer to each other.
1. The Switch

________________________________________________________________________

Kagome's POV

They were at it again…..

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting…'again'.

Why can't they ever get along? I'm SICK AND TIRED of them always fighting!

Omniscient POV

While Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting, Kaede noticed Kagome had a rather dark aura around her. She new she had to be angry about something but figured it was nothing and looked back to the two brothers.

Kagome POV

"_Hatred and anger, love and happiness_"—Wait where'd that come from?

"_Kagome_."

Who's there?!

"_That doesn't matter. You want them to stop fighting? You want them to be like normal brothers and help each other?"_

Well yeah. But we know that will never happen. Not in my lifetime.

"_What if I could make that happen in your lifetime_."

Could you really?!

"_Yes_."

Well don't just sit there DO IT.

"_Repeat after me"_

Omniscient POV

The night lit up every time metal clashed. " Auday duay dumbalar. Give me the power I beg of you." everyone but the brothers looked at Kagome, but turned back when they noticed that both brothers swords went flying." What the Hell!?" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru said nothing but reached for his Tenseiga. His eyes widened when he noticed it was also gone.

That's when he noticed Kagome's chanting " La mwar de sway de pwa de yo. Se swa seten de pwa de mor. Auday deway dum balar...."his face took on a shocked expression. He could already feel himself being pulled into the air. That was a transferring spell!. Her hands were glowing a dark purple AND THEY WERE DIRECTED TOWARDS HIM AND INUYASHA!

"Inuyasha! You have to get away from her!" he yelled. Inuyasha had been standing there staring at Kagome. He looked angrily at his brother. "Shut the fuck up. Who are you my mother!" That's when Sesshomaru noticed that not only was it a transferring spell it was a time spell as well. She was going to send them through time? But that didn't make sense.

Sesshomaru was still lost in thought when Kagome finished the spell "AWAKE"a giant black hole opened in the sky. It's winds seemed powerful but it didn't affect anyone except for the brothers that were sucked up almost immediately.

The future

"Sesshomaruuuu." Inuyasha whined into his sleepy brothers ear. Sesshomaru was trying to sleep but Inuyasha had just got home and wanted to 'bond'. "Inuyashaaa," he groaned "can't this wait 'til morning?" Both their mates had left for the movies. "Noo. I'm not tired and I don't wanna stay up by myself. Please?"

"(sigh)Look Inuyasha, I got fucked extra hard tonight, my ass hurts and I'm worn out. I just wanna sleep."

"…."

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother. He had become a full demon when he mated with Koga so his cat ears were replaced by regular pointed ears like his. He even had those purple marks on the side of his face. His eyes were normal color unlike before when they turned red. His hair was in a pony tail with a few strands hung out the front on both sides. He was wearing a black sweat shirt and black pajama pants. While Sesshomaru wore nothing but his white boxers.

He frowned. Despite his brothers blank expression he knew he was sad. That he just wanted to spend time with his brother. And just knowing that made him feel guilty. He hated when he could feel what his brother was feeling." Alright," Inuyasha's face perked up. "Let's just…go up on the roof and watch the stars."

"Yeeey!" he jumped up "Thank you so much." he pulled his brother out of the bed and almost the room when Sesshomaru stopped him "hold up let me put some clothes on first!"

"Why, were just going up on the roof?"

"Anybody could walk by and see me."

"Sesshomaru…This is a 'mansion' on 'your' property. Who the hell is just gonna walk by. This ain't a neighborhood."

"Still." Sesshomaru quickly went to the drawer, put on some white pants and a white button down shirt. "This can't end well" he said. "What's the worst that could happen." Inuyasha said grinning.

They went out to the roof and laid down. They were just looking at the big dipper when they saw the moon disappear and the sky went dark….too dark. Inuyasha was getting worried. A sudden strong wind sucked them both up. "Aaaaaaaah!" they both screamed as they were engulfed by the large black hole.


	2. Kagome did it!

Chapter 2

"Kagome, what have you done?" Kaede said to Kagome who stared in shock at the spot where the boys once were. "I-I don't know." Just then the black hole that sucked up there friend and enemy opened up again. The two men fell out. But something was different. No a lot of things were different. Like there clothes and Inuyasha's head.

"Ah! My ASS!" yelled Sesshomaru sitting on his butt. Inuyasha got up and shook his head. He walked over to Sesshomaru and extended his hand. He took it. Ignoring the gasps Inuyasha said "Are you okay?" Sesshomaru stood there holding his butt then looked angrily at Inuyasha. "What do you think?" he said and started walking away.

Inuyasha followed him into the woods noticing the others follow him. "Oh come on. You can't blame this on me." "What's the worst the worst that could happen?" Sesshomaru mimicked him. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a hug. "I'm SORRY! How was I supposed ta know a black hole would appear when we went outside?" he pleaded.

When he heard nothing and Sesshomaru didn't move, he looked up at his brother, who now wasn't that taller than him. "Sesshomaru?" "Inuyasha, i'm not that mad at you and you know that, but right now I'm only worried about three things." he said calmly, hoping his brother would let go of him but he didn't. Instead he asked" What?" he sighed" My ass hurts, I'm tired, and I don't know where the hell we are."

Inuyasha let go and looked around. "Looks like the forest of Inuyasha. How'd we get all the way out here?" "I don't know let's just go home" They turned around to see Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Rin and Jaken. All of who were staring with their mouths open. "What the fuck ya'll lookin at?" the brothers said in unison.

"IT WORKED!" everyone looked to Kagome who was jumping up and down. "The spell worked!" Inuyasha saw Kagome and started to run toward her with his arms outstretched until he was grabbed by Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha you can get acquainted tomorrow. I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. Lets go home. In a second a blue light circled the two and engulfed them.

They appeared at the gates where the guards let them in. They quickly went into the Castle. Sesshomaru went into his room and Inuyasha went to the one beside his. Both fell asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

The future

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell on the roof of Sesshomaru's castle. "What THE HELL just happened!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru got up a walked over to his half brother. "We've been transferred through time." He said before Inuyasha could yell again.

"What?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard. "The Miko cast a time transferring spell on us." he replied walking toward the door of the roof. "We shouldn't argue. Come inside." Inuyasha felt really calm for a reason so he didn't feel like arguing eathier. There was just something about the atmosphere there. The two went inside and were surprised at what they saw.

Inuyasha thought the tall white faceless people were demons. He was going to attack when he notice they didn't move, but stood there wearing great clothes. To Sesshomaru it was honestly an art display. He never told anyone, but he always wore his favorite colors. There were white statues (mannequins) wearing beautiful clothes and designs of yellow, purple, red and even black.

They were standing at the top of long stairs that didn't even go to the first floor.. It led to a big white room full of statues (mannequins).And some were against the wall behind glass. Those were the most amazing ones he had seen. They noticed there was no other door.

Inuyasha hadn't said anything so he looked back only to find him gone. He looked around to find that he was standing in front of one of the statues behind glass. The statue had a small black holster top (which Sesshomaru thought was inappropriate because it only covered the breast area), a silk-like black mini skirt that was slightly shorter than Kagome's. (Also inappropriate) Then there was a large black cloak with red clouds on it. There was even a long black wig on it to complete it. The statue had her hand on her hip.

Sesshomaru had to admit it was amazing. Simple yet so fasinating. He snapped out of his spell. "Inuyasha," he grabbed the young man and pulled him to a part of the room where the wall seemed to be caved in. He didn't want to be irrational and look stupid so he bent and studied the wall. Inuyasha looked at him and saw something green go across his brothers eye. "SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru was about to slap his brother for yelling in his ear, when the wall flew up.

They were in a long hallway that seemed to get longer and longer. It was like a horror movie, they had never seen. It gave them both the chills. They slowly walked down the hallway. As they were moving it felt like the room was starting to spin. Inuyasha was already grabbing onto a portrait on the wall. He looked up and his eyes went wide. "Sesshomaru! Look, it's a picture of us."

Sesshomaru staggered over to the picture. Sure enough there was a picture of them and he and Inuyasha were hugging and laughing at something outside of view. "Wonder what the hell was so funny." Inuyasha said calmly. "That doesn't matter now...The room has stopped spinning. Lets go. " Sesshomaru said continuing on, Inuyasha following. As they continued through the hallway they noticed lots of portraits of them, Inuyasha and Koga["WTF?"(Inuyasha)] and Sesshomaru and some raven he called Kouta.

They started seeing a bunch of doors. Sesshomaru, knowing they were just bedrooms, walked right past them. Inuyasha, being curious, looked into them, marveling at how big the rooms were. Just when Sesshomaru was about to conclude that this hallway was going nowhere when it took a turn.

They entered a huge room with plasma screen TV on the wall. In the hallow space below were all kinds of DVDs and games. In front of it was a big four-seater couch. As they stepped more into the room they heard laughter outside the door. All they could do was stand there as the door was unlocked and opened slowly.

'_creeaak.' _

The door opened and in came Koga and Kouta, trying to whisper, but laughing instead. When they saw the brothers, they stopped. "I told you to be quiet." The one called Kouta scolded. "Kouta?" Sesshomaru looked as though he couldn't recognize the man. "Hmm?" the man walked up to him only to be slapped. "Where the hell have you been?!" The man looked back at him as though it didn't hurt and it really didn't. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and said "Baby, relax it's only been like two hours, besides I thought you'd still be in bed." He smirked.

Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look. Then felt his face redden in embarrassment. '_Sesshomaru you fool!_' he scolded himself '_he may have been gone for years in the present, but here it's only been two hours. I just slapped my mate for doing something that I supposedly knew he was doing. Oh well, not like I'm going to apologize in front of Inuyasha.'_

Sesshomaru's POV

I heard something fall and looked over to see Inuyasha and Koga making out. That's funny. Last time I checked they hated each other. Koga pulled away when he noticed the look I was giving them. "What?" he asked. Inuyasha looked slightly retarded. He fainted. Oh I get it they probably got like this over time and he's just now being kissed. So we're in the future. My thoughts were interrupted when I was suddenly kissed by Kouta.


	3. The Shock

Time Story-Chapter 3

Feudal Era

The two brothers surprised everyone in the castle. They were playing childish games, getting along….and SMILING? Everyone stared in aw as the two men trained. Or rather it wasn't training so much as play fighting. Not to say they weren't getting hurt, blood was everywhere. It's that they were complementing each other and laughing. They saw everyone was watching them and communicated with their eyes.

Suddenly they appeared before their spectators, facing each other. Slowly they turned their heads to the staff who were now frozen in fear. Their noses scrunched in an angry manner. "'the FUCK y'all lookin at!" As quick as the men appeared, the servants disappeared.

They looked back at each other with the same expressions on their faces. Half a second later they were on the ground laughing there asses off.

Future

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, squinting as sun got in his eyes. He lifted his arms when he realized one was wrapped around his waist……And it wasn't his. And he was surrounded by a familiar scent. Too familiar. Then his eyes went wide as he realized who he was. Horror and disgust flooded his features as he realized that his butt hurt. He slowly turned around and could swear that somebody was play playing horror/suspense music. He saw his worst fear come to life as he looked at the man snoring soundly. He let out a blood curling scream, which he would later find out was never heard due to the room being sound proof.

Feudal Era

The gang was standing just waiting for the guys to show. "Kagome what was that spell you cast over the boys?" Kaede inquired not hinting that she feared the answer. "I don't know some voice popped up in my head and told me to chant." "Kagome, are you really telling me you listened to a voice in your head that could have been some demon, or worse! Naraku!"

"Well when you say it like that…."she trailed off, unsure of what to say. Now that she thought about it, it probably was the stupidest move she ever made. Suddenly she felt better as she said with a smile, "It worked."

Kaede was not pleased. "It worked." she angrily muttered walking away. "You know Kaede's right?" Sango spoke up. "Yeah I know." She replied. "Anyway we'll find out what happened as soon as the guys show up. And why Inuyasha left us to fend for ourselves all night."

As if on cue a large blue light appeared along with the two men showed. They both appeared troubled. Inuyasha was upset because he had upset Sesshomaru. He had been trying all morning to cheer him up.

Sesshomaru was upset because of what happened that morning.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was awoken by screams coming from the room next to his. He ran in to see his brother twisting in pain and screaming his lungs out. He ran up to him and tried to hold him down but he started to hit him.

"Get away from me you stupid TEME! I'll kill you!"

Sesshomaru froze as he remembered that's what he called 'Him'. He couldn't brush it off as something so small. Inuyasha was a nice person who hated no one no matter what. 'This could only mean one thing.' He thought to himself as his brother begin to calm down. _'He's near by, or at least in the same country. And that's still to close.'_

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said sleepily. "Nothing." He had a fearful far away look in his eyes. 'Oh no,' Inuyasha thought 'I can't believe I bugged him with 'this' again, wait a minute we're in the past. How could 'He' be here when I just felt him in the present? Oh this is definitely not good. We need to find some answers and FAST.'

End Flashback

Everyone stood their staring just wondering what was wrong with them. Inuyasha didn't know why he was waiting for some one to say something because as soon as Sango tried to speak, he blurted out "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

He was way passed happy to see everyone, now he was angry at Kagome for transporting them into the past. Every one froze as Inuyasha appeared before Kagome, it seemed like time slowed as his hand shot straight for her neck and the other coming up, covered in poison, ready to kill her.


	4. The Explanation

Mario: Heere we GOOOOOO!

Me: (German accent)I own nothing! Well I own something, like this story and Kouta.

Every one froze as Inuyasha appeared before Kagome, it seemed like time slowed as his hand shot straight for her neck and the other coming up, covered in poison, ready to kill her.

Kagome screamed, her heart nearly exploded as she prepared to die and 'literally' saw her life flash before her eyes. In a split second Inuyasha went flying in the opposite direction. After hitting a bunch of trees, he stopped flying.

…

Everyone waited for him to come back and attack again, but instead he came back yelling "Hey Sesshomaru! Look who I found!" He came out of the clearing without a single scratch or even a dirt speck. Behind him was none other than Rin, Jaken and Ah Un.

"Me LORD!" Jaken yelled running up to Sesshomaru. He closed his eyes expecting to be kicked but was surprised to run right into his lords leg…. Which was moving? He looked behind him to see Rin being picked up and hugged to death. No problem since she appeared to be enjoying it.

Kagome was laying on the ground recovering from shock. No one really noticed her except Inuyasha, who snapped everyone back to reality.

An hour later everyone was sitting around a fire. While Kagome was recovering from her shock, Inuyasha went and got everyone some food from the castle. Then she woke up and was going to freak out again but smelled the food and immediately began to eat.

So every one just sat their in silence, while Kagome wolfed down the food in a very un-lady-like manner. "Déjà-vu." Inuyasha muttered waiting for Shippo to blurt out what everyone was thinking in some rude way, and Shippo never disappoints.

"KAGOME! Stop stuffing your face and tell us what you did!" Kagome looked at him. The expression on her face clearly said that if he ever spoke to her like that again she show him how Inuyasha felt when she sat him. He shrunk back in the ground.

"Moving on.." Inuyasha said to bring everyone's attention back to the subject. However, when everyone thought she was going to explain she yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha's head went to the floor as he covered his ears, which everyone just realized were not on top of his head anymore. "Inuyasha, get your stupid self up. You know that can't hurt you anymore." said Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up, then sat up and said "I knew that."

"Then why were you on the ground?"

"I wanted to see if you knew that."

"Why would I need to know?"

"Shut up…."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Moving on again!" Inuyasha once again yelled, his cheeks red. "It's ok, Inuyasha," said the elder of the two, "I'll explain to the best of my ability." "Wait," Miroku made himself known "You mean to tell me you know what happened here?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat as though he was about to make a long speech. "Please hold all questions 'til the end of the speech."

"Now time travel is very confusing considering the fact that it alters your memory. Inuyasha never got the hang of it, so I try to steer clear of it. However, Inuyasha's great grandson, Sasuke is a master at it. So I recognize the spell. However, the fact that we switched places with the other Inuyasha and Sesshomaru suggest that it was done wrong. Kagome was the first person to try this spell, but she messed it up. Then she passed it on to Rin, who in turn 'nearly' perfected it. Like most medicines now, it had too many side effects. Sasuke is the only one who's mastered it so there's no sure way of getting back."

Inuyasha mumbled something only to be hit in the back of the head. "OK, OK." "On a last note the best thing that could happen right now is that Kouta can get in touch with Sasuke and have him send a copy of himself here to switch us back in time."

"And what's the worst thing that can happen?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru said nothing. "SESSHOMARU!" "Shhhh. I'm thinking." Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to lie to him again. It was always like this. He would make up some lie to make him feel better. After a while he got into the habit of waiting just find out what Sesshomaru would think of next. However, he'd been waiting as long as you've been reading this and it's starting to make him mad. He decided to forget about his curiosity and go ahead and leave.

"LIAR!" he yelled, jumping up and running away. "Well, that's all folks!" Sesshomaru saluted them and got up to walk away. "Wait a minute," Sango jumped up "What about our questions !"

"What about the spell?"(Kaede)

"How old is Sasuke?"(Shippo)

"How many kids will Sango and I have!"(Miroku)

"Will I be hotter in the future than I already am?"(Kagome)

Everyone paused to look at Kagome. It wasn't like her to act this way. "What?" Everyone looked back to find Sesshomaru gone and a piece of paper on the ground.

1.I don't know much. I haven't used the spell in years.

2. Depends on what time he's in. You two'd never get along.

3. .2. Twins. Shigure & Shannon

4. No. But Rin is 20x better looking than you

Everyone read over the note. Kagome stood there, her face broken. Shippo as well, he was sad that he lost a potential friend. Even if there was never a probability of them being friends, there was still possibility. Sango and Miroku gushed over there children's names. Kaede went into the hut to contemplate over this spell.


	5. Koga

The Switch, The Shock, The Scare 5

Sesshomaru finally caught up to his brother who was waiting for him. "Inuyasha, must you be a drama queen?" Inuyasha leaned against a tree with his arms crossed. "Must you always lie?"

"How would you know if I was lying?" (S)

"Cuz you're no goddamn good at it. You always get this long pause like you're chewing a twix in your head or something. Don't you think we are too damn old to be lying and making excuses?"

Sesshomaru sighed and walked closer. "Who are you telling? I am 200 years older than you, remember? I felt it when you were still in your honeymoon phase with Koga."

"Then why are we playing games? I don't want to be here Sesshomaru. As much as I'm glad to see all my friends again, this wasn't exactly the best time-period of my life."

Sesshomaru thought a moment. "You're right, and I understand that, but I need you to work with me here. If we work together, things will be expedient and you won't have to go through that again." He saw Inuyasha's expression and continued "On the bright side, you'll get to see Koga run around in his warrior clothes. All that skin?"

Inuyasha blushed and smiled, "What are we doing here?! You know I never miss a chance to see him run around half naked." Sesshomaru almost smiled when he remembered that Kouta nicknamed his sibling the 'Horn Dog'. They ran back to the camp. Inuyasha looked as though he were searching for ramen.

"Don't mind us, we'll just sit in background and talk to each other about important future issues." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Inuyasha a ways away and watched as Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, and Rin sat around sharing their knowledge of Naraku's whereabouts. Jaken was somewhere whining about it.

Inuyasha sighed nostalgically. "I know," Sesshomaru agreed. "I miss her too."

"You know, I think I still love her." Sesshomaru looked at his brother in disbelief, but his look quickly turned into one of understanding. He was actually talking about Rin, but didn't speak of it.

Before he could say any more though, they smelt a familiar scent. They, both being full demons, sensed it before anyone else. Sesshomaru quickly turned to his brother and said "Remember, brother, Koga does not love you, he loves Kagome and, right now, you can't change that." Inuyasha nodded seriously.

Though Inuyasha understood his elder sibling, it didn't stop the feeling of jealousy when Koga appeared and tried to seduce Kagome. Who he was jealous of, he wasn't entirely sure. As much as he would hate it if the two got together, he didn't particularly like the miko rejecting him either.

He wanted to jump up and yell "Hey what's wrong with Koga! He's strong, sexy, romantic, kind..." The list would go on, but Inuyasha realized that he'd stood up and actually said those things. Luckily for him, Sesshomaru covered his mouth after 'Hey!' so he just looked angry with his fist pointed at them. Therefore, it appeared as though he was objecting Koga.

Said wolf-demon wasted no time getting in his face, to which Inuyasha quickly leaned back to avoid impulsively kissing him. "YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!?-" Koga stop his yelling as he caught a whiff of the demon, then he got a look at him.

"Say…*sniff sniff* you don't smell like a mutt anymore, and your hair is in a ponytail, and there are purple markings on your face, and you're wearing BLACK, and you don't have dog ears-WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Koga…allow me to introduce you to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, from the FUTURE!" Shippo popped up. Koga stared for a moment. "Huh?" "Kagome cast a spell that sent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to the future and sent future Inuyasha and future Sesshomaru back here!" the fox elaborated.

"Thank you, Shippo, for that gratuitously long explanation." Sesshomaru said in his version of a joke. However, his apathetic tone that never changes made Shippo think he was being mocked.

"So that would explain why you smell like fresh grass." Inuyasha blushed slightly, knowing it was a compliment that no one else but Sesshomaru would get immediately. He was caught off guard, he didn't think that Koga would openly acknowledge the smell. He put his brother's servants through hell, trying to find, or rather make, something that smelled like fresh untainted grass.

Koga didn't admit it to anyone but he liked the smell of fresh grass more than anything. Flowers had way too much pollen. Grass, when not trampled or marked as an animals territory, actually smelled good to him, it was strong, but it smelled good. Humans wouldn't be able to pick up such a scent, but demons did, and apparently so did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked away to alert Koga to the fact that he'd been staring. Sesshomaru, who never left his brother's side, had also been staring, at Koga's expression. It was very intriguing to see the wolf-demon have such an interest in his brother considering the time period.

"So," Koga turned back to the baffled humans. "What is everyone doing? Any news on the whereabouts of Naraku?"

"Actually, we were hoping to ask Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They're from the future; they obviously know where we go next." Miroku stated and everyone looked toward the siblings, mostly Inuyasha.

"Well, you see…we can't tell you EXACTLY where Naraku is because…" The youngest of the three demons, excluding Shippo, looked to his brother, for what his brother didn't know, it was too quick to be looking for assurance.

"We can't because, searching for Naraku is a quest and everyone knows that the journey is more important than the end or the start." The words were half-truth; all their bonds were formed on this quest. It was the journey that made Inuyasha mature in the first place.

His brother nudged him in his way of saying 'Nice lie'. He nudged his shoe with his bare foot, the one habit he refused to change, to say 'I learned from the best'. He didn't have to tell Sesshomaru why he lied, he felt that, deep down, his nii-san already knew.


	6. Sexy Filler

SSS6

_**Future**_

"AAAAAAHHH!" Inuyasha's screams caused Koga to jump up as well. He looked around, frantically searching for what it was that made his mate so upset. Fortunately, the room was sound proof so they didn't wake up their brothers. "What! What's happening!?"

Inuyasha didn't respond, he ran through the door, knocking it down with him. He didn't care if it was locked or not, he just had to get out of there. "Yasha, what's wrong?! Are you OK?!" Said dog-demon hit the wall in the hallway; he pulled down a picture of the four brothers at the beach and waved it in front of him. "Stay the hell away me!"

Just then, Sesshomaru and Kouta came out of their room next to theirs. "What kind of lover's quarrel are you two having this time? That's what the sound-proof room is for."

"Inuyasha calm down, nothing happened." Sesshomaru tried to calm down his brother, he just woke up, he didn't have his face on, his hair was a mess, he didn't have time for Inuyasha's morning bull. "Then why does my BUTT HURT!?" "Umm, because you passed out and fell on your butt?" Koga was seriously confused.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you, the miko sent us into the future."

"How do you know that!"

"The flashing lights and horns in the distance were a dead giveaway."

"And, you know, the TV in the living room?" Kouta piped in.

_**A few minutes later**_

"So let me get this straight, its five HUNDRED years in the future, everybody's dead, so now we're together?" Inuyasha still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Five hundred years is a long time. If it's just us, why is this house so big?" Sesshomaru loved the atmosphere of the mansion, however for four people and no servants or friends, it was gratuitously large. "We throw great parties with our friends' decedents and sometimes watch their children." Kouta smiled.

"How the HELL did we end up together?!"

"Well," Koga began "First, you won Kagome, you guys had kids, everybody was happy. I ended up having to marry Ayame. We had a son. About 100 years later, the humans went on this witch hunt where they started killing child demons and half-demons to stop our reproduction. This guy, known only as V, nobody knew what his name was; I don't even think anybody ever met him, but he started this campaign to use foreign weapons on non-humans. He told the humans that the gods hated us, we were the devils spawn, yadi yada. The yokai population decreased immensely. Our children died, our wives died, our families were ended. We were completely caught by surprise by their new age technology. The war lasted for another two hundred years. By working together, we mananged to stand our ground at Sesshomaru's castle. Most of the other demons fled to all corners of the globe, leaving nothing but us and weaker demons floating around. The humans made themselves loud and clear, they were sick of being pushed around and we had no place in their world.

"They wrote us out of history, we were reduced to mere urban legends." Kouta added.

"We were devastated. We were too mature for petty squabbles; we all put our differences aside and took comfort in one another." (Koga.)

"Kagome and I got married…and had a family, and it was all taken away by some nobody." Inuyasha was on the verge of tears and he didn't care who saw.

"He took everything away from us. But that was 200 years ago; time heals all wounds, no matter how deep." Koga lied; he knew Inuyasha never really got over the whole thing. He still had nightmares every blue moon and when he did, he would mope all day. Koga put his hand on his shoulder, but it was shrugged off.

"But it hasn't happened to me yet!" He stood up. "How can I look Kagome in the eye, how can I mate with her, have KIDS with her?! Knowing that she and my kids are gonna die and there's NOTHING I can do about it!" Inuyasha stormed out of the living room and down the hall. The others heard a door slam and assumed he was in one of the rooms.

"Did Inuyasha ever really mature?" Sesshomaru honestly didn't care, he was too annoyed that he had to dress in "street clothes" and that there were no servants to feed and clothe him in the finest silks.

"A little bit."

"Why are there no servants again?"

"Because servants write tell-all books honey and we need to keep a low profile." Kouta touched his lovers back.

"We couldn't of saved a demon or two as servants." Sesshomaru began a stoic version of moping.

The two wolf-demons looked at each other with confused looks.

**Feudal**** Era **

Inuyasha dreamily stared at Koga from atop a tree as he battled a weak demon while trying to impress Kagome.

"Inuyasha how long are going stare?"

"As long as Koga's pelt and tail keep flying up and showing me his sweet ass."

"Wow. You're awfully excited dear brother."

"It's not fair, you already got laid. I didn't. Oooh look at his bronze skin, those legs. God I miss holding on to those legs."

"Brother, control yourself. We've only been gone two days."

"Yeah, but his musky scent is driving me wild. The more he fights, the more he sweats and that just makes his body look AMAZING."

"Oh dear, it seems I'm going to have to keep you on a short leash. Pun-intended."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and punched his brother in the arm, then he noticed that Koga was coming their way and put himself on guard.

"Hey!" Koga jumped up to the branch as the others watched from the ground, moaning about a repeat of the past and how Koga was just as cumbersome as Sesshomaru. They were far enough from the ground where the humans could barely see or hear them. "What's the big idea, why'd you run away like that?"

Koga was talking but Inuyasha's senses were causing him to hear an entirely different version of the sentence. _"__**Why haven't you tried to fuck me yet?"**_

"I decided to let you be in charge for once." Inuyasha replied to his illusion.

"Really, that's…actually kind of nice of you." _**"Old Inuyasha wouldn't let me fuck him."**_

"I'm different from the old Inuyasha, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Do you still have your sword?" _**"I wanna see your penis." **_

"Do you want me to whip it out for you?"

"Huh? Are you OK, Inu-"

"Please don't say his name." Sesshomaru jumped in front of his brother and pushed him back just in time. "Whoa, what's going on? Don't think I haven't seen him staring, he's been sending me signals all day. Is he in heat?" Koga took a step back.

"It would seem like that, wouldn't it?" The elder dog-demon chuckled. "Actually, in the future you and he are lovers and he's having a bit of trouble keeping junior in his room, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh God." The look of utter horror on his face shocked Inuyasha out his illusion. "Hey, what's wrong with me!?"

"How did that happen? I thought you loved Kagome?" Those words brought back memories that made Inuyasha run off. "Brother-ugh. He always runs off. Let me explain what happened and get him before he causes trouble."


End file.
